Kim Jongin : VOICE
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: Jongin. Mansion. Suara di tengah malam . [Horror(?)] [mystery] Note : Kalo nggak kerasa kesan horrornya bacanya pas diatas jam 00.00 BAYANGIN SEPERTI NOTE DI ENDING XD


Voice

 **Park RinHyun 2017**

[ **Kim Jongin** ]

 ** _Drama/Mystery/Horror(?)/Supranatural_**

 ***Ekapark***

 **Selamat membaca ~**

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ketika Jongin dan kedua orang tuanya saling menanyakan kabar. Menertawakan lelucon sepupunya Moonkyu. Hingga memanggang _Barbeque_ bersama.

Tapi, hal itu sudah 6 tahun yang lewat. Saat Jongin remaja masih menatap dunia luas dengan cengiran penuh tawa.

Usianya sekarang 22 tahun. Terkenal sebagai pengusaha tekstil sukses di Tiongkok.

 _Image-_ nya yang pelit bicara, juga sifat perfeksionisnya menjadi bahasan para pemburu berita.

Setelah sekian lama ia kembali ke Seoul. Kota tempatnya dilahirkan. Juga kota yang membuatnya jatuh begitu sakit, saat kedua orang tuanya tewas terbunuh karena kasus perampokan di _mansion_ tempat tinggal mereka.

Jongin pulang, memilih berdamai dengan masa lalu. Mengabaikan satu fakta bahwa para tersangka sudah dihukum mati.

 _Mansion_ itu terasa dingin,kosong dan sunyi. Tersisa 10 orang pekerja yang bertugas setiap pagi hingga petang. Membersihkan debu, memoles barang antik peninggalan orang tuanya ataupun merawat taman mawar yang tak berubah meski setelah kepergian sang pemilik, Ibunya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya setelah tiba kamar yang dulunya ditempati Ayah-Ibunya, dilantai dua. Memejamkan mata mencoba menggali memori masa kecilnya yang tertinggal disudut kamar yang remang-remang. Dan tertidur sembari memeluk selimut.

\--* **ekapark** *--

Jongin terhuyung menuju dapur. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil, terbangun tengah malam. Kehausan.

Setelah segelas air mineral tandas, matanya awas memandang sekitar. Lampu redup membuatnya merinding.

Tiba-tiba, suara guyuran air memasuki indera pendengarannya. Jongin tersentak. Ia belum siap menghadapi _hal_ seperti ini.

 _Apa aku belum mengatakan kalau hanya Jongin yang menginap di Mansion? Sebab sudah menjadi rahasia umum, para pekerja Mansion tidak ada yang bernyali tinggal didalamnya pada malam hari. Konon, mereka sering diganggu oleh makhluk astral._

Jongin berjingkat menuju kamar mandi , tempat dimana suara asing itu berasal. Lampunya menyala.

Sejenak menahan napas, ototnya kaku sedetik mendapati kamar mandi kosong. Namun _bathup_ terisi air. Dan meninggalkan jejak gelombang kecil seakan ada seseorang yang baru keluar dari sana.

Jongin berbalik, melangkah kembali, suara alunan musik klasik di ruang keluarga membuatnya gemetar. Piringan hitam berputar lalu berhenti mendadak melepaskan nada mencekik.

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

Gema bunyi pintu diketuk menyusul sepuluh menit kemudian.

Jongin mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

 _Dia ketakutan._

Lalu... manik matanya membulat saat pemutar lagu kesayangan sang ayah menyala, lantunan lagu pengantar tidur dalam versi lebih sendu dipenuhi rintih kesakitan menyebar ke seluruh _Mansion._

Tubuh Jongin melemas. Jeritan kedua orang tuanya menerobos masuk ke kepalanya.

Air matanya tak terkontrol.

Ia masih tak terbiasa dengan _gangguan_ semacam ini. Meski sejak usianya yang ke-tujuh belas hal ini adalah sesuatu yang _lumrah_ seiring dengan terbukanya _Indera Keenam_ miliknya .

 ***ekapark***

 **[10 tahun kemudian]**

Jongin menepuk kedua pipinya yang membeku.

Salju musim dingin menumpuk menutup halaman _mansion._ Netranya menutup menghirup aroma cokelat panas, juga biskuit jahe. Kemudian membuka matanya. Menikmati pemandangan luar rumah.

Memasuki usia kepala tiga. Hal 'istimewa'itu tak lagi dimiliki olehnya.

Lenyap tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke- dua puluh lima. Entah disebabkan oleh apa.

Jongin pantas merasa lega, _penganggu_ itu sudah tidak menetap di _Mansion._ Tersisa beberapa roh 'baik' (tidak mengganggu) yang auranya masih tertangkap sesekali. Bibirnya mengulum senyum lebar.

" _Samchon~"_

Jongin membalikkan tubuh kekarnya, masih tersenyum kedua tangannya terentang menyambut keponakannya, Kim Rahee . Puteri tunggal Moonkyu, sepupunya.

 **End!.**

 **Cuma teringat rumah lawas kepunyaan keluarga di Pulau Jawa :)**

 **Angker serius ~**

 **Bapak aja gak berani tidur sendirian ..** **baru2 ini disewakan ,penghuninya diganggu juga. Untungnya mereka kebal kekeke**

 **BAGAIMANA ??? GAK KERASA HORRORNYA KAN ? BAYANGIN SENDIRI. TENGAH MALAM BUTA. RADIO BUNYI DEWE. SUARA LANGKAH. SUARA AIR ORANG LAGI MANDI. PENAMPAKAN GENDERUWO. CEWEK CANTIK.**

 **AKU MERINDING. AMIT2 DEH .**

 **Byeeeee.**


End file.
